Vegeta Story Game
by Lucrezia
Summary: this is a funny story game that me, Helaine and Ryoko wrote imagine Vegeta going out to the store to get diapers in the middle of the night


Helaine:  
  
Vegeta cursed, turning in his sleep. The brat had been wailing for the past two hours, and he hadn't had a chance to sleep since 4:30 AM yesterday. With an over-exaggerated sigh, he leapt out of bed and stormed down the stairs to the living room, where Bulma sat trying to calm a screaming baby Trunks.  
  
"Woman! Can't you shut that brat up?!" he shouted. Trunks only cried louder.  
  
"Honestly Vegeta! You're not exactly helping things!" Bulma yelled back. She turned her attention back to their screaming son, attempting vainly to quiet him down. "I'm tired of you complaining! That's all you ever do! There are other people in this house besides yourself, you know."  
  
"Well what do you expect me to do, onna?!"  
  
Bulma glared at him furiously. "My name is BULMA! And if you want to get any sleep tonight, you sure as hell had better go to the store and buy YOUR son more diapers, because we're all out here."  
  
Vegeta stared at her in shock. "You can't possibly be serious! There's no way I'm going to…"  
  
  
  
  
  
About fifteen minutes later, the Saiyann no Ouji found himself irately walking down the store aisle, trying to figure out where the damned diapers were. Eventually he found them, ignoring the strange looks that people seemed to be sending in his direction. He glanced around trying to figure out just which kind he was supposed to get. What the hell was the difference? Finally he grabbed an Always. It said Overnight, that must be what she wanted.  
  
Lucrezia:  
  
At the Son household. Chi Chi found herself incredibly restless, she had the oddest craving for pickles and ice cream. Feeling lazy she headed over to Gohan's room deciding it would it would be much more convenient to send her eldest son out to the store rather than go herself. She placed a hand thoughtfully on her round stomach deciding that it wasn't good for a pregnant woman to go out anyway. Peering into Gohan's room she couldn't bring herself to wake him seeing how he looked so sweet and innocent as he slept the learn as you sleep headphones still babbling something about the Ming dynasty in his ears.  
  
Feeling grateful that she had learned how to drive since Goku's death, she headed outside and climbed into the car. It was a long drive to the store from her home but the need for ice cream and pickles seemed to dominate her common sense. Arriving at the store she recognized Bulma's new sports car and decided to look at her friend inside. Walking down the aisles she glanced down each row looking for her blue-haired friend. As she passed the feminine products aisles expecting to see Bulma but instead her eyes fell upon a mess of unruly black spikes.  
  
Helaine:  
  
"VEGETA?!" Chi Chi cried, staring at him in shock. The Saiyann warrior stared at her in anger, arms full with a package of pads. She blinked; was this some kind of bizarre dream? No, she thought dismissing it; Even *I'm* not that weird.  
  
"What do *you* want?" Vegeta asked, cringing at her shrill voice.  
  
She seemed to have calmed down a little bit, but her eyes were still the size of pie plates. "What on earth are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing!" he shouted, shooting daggers at Kakarrott's annoying mate. "That infuriating woman sent me out for diapers! As if she can just push me around like some damned servant!"  
  
Chi Chi sweatdropped, trying furiously to ignore his tirade. "Ano, Vegeta, those *aren't* diapers…"  
  
"What do you mean "they're not diapers?!" What the hell are they then?" he yelled, trying not to lose his temper completely.  
  
She coughed nervously. "Well, they're for women… Anyway, diapers are down at the other end of the aisle."  
  
He glanced down at them, frowning. "Why would women… Oh!"  
  
Chi Chi attempted not to laugh as she watched the man shift on his feet, face turning slightly red as he realized exactly what it was he was holding. Feigning anger, he threw the package back at the shelf, managing to knock it along with several others onto the floor.  
  
"Would you like me to help you?" she asked, glancing down at the mess he had created.  
  
"NO! I don't need YOUR help-"  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
He turned quickly as he recognized the voice, his eyes widening.  
  
  
  
Ryoko:  
  
Vegeta turned around to see Krillin and 18 standing in the hallway, watching him in shock. He glanced down, turning red as he realized that the packages were still lying around his feet.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he demanded, eyeing the "bald monk and tin can" in horror.  
  
"Um, shopping," Krillin answered hesitantly. "What are *you* doing?"  
  
"He was getting diapers for Trunks," Chi Chi explained, smirking as he glared at her in warning. "Apparently he got a little mixed up."  
  
Krillin choked, trying as hard as humanly possible not to laugh out loud, knowing just how dangerous the Ouji could be. He glanced at Juuhachi in fear as she smirked evilly at Vegeta not bothering to hide her amusement.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?" Vegeta shouted, his temper rising as she grinned at him.  
  
"I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind handing me one of those," she said. "That is, if you don't need it…"  
  
"Grrr, shut up!" he growled, kicking the package at her face. The jinzouningen caught it before it ever touched her, not bothering to stifle the laugh that emerged from her throat.  
  
  
  
Lucrezia:  
  
Finally done stacking up the so-called "diapers" Vegeta headed farther down the aisle until he noticed large packages with pictures of babies on the cover.  
  
"Ah this must be what that onna meant," he grumbled grabbing a few of the packages and heading off towards the register. 


End file.
